FE
=febre= * sub * febre ???? * pt: n febre * en: adv fever; * febre scarlatin scarlet fever; * febre typhoide typhoid fever; * febre rheumatic rheumatic fever; * febre del feno hay fever; * febre puerperal puerperal fever; * febre quartan quartan (fever); * febre jalne yellow fever * ◊ febril-febrilitate; febricitar-febricitante; infebrar-infebramento; febrifuge etc. =febricitante= * adj * febricitante ???? * pt: adj febricitante * en: adj feverish ( * affected with fever) =febricitar= * v * febricitar ???? * pt: v febricitar * en: v to be feverish, have a fever * febricitate ???? * pt: n febrilidade =febrifuge= * adj * febrifuge (-í-) ???? * pt: adj febrifugo, antitérmico * en: adj febrifuge =febrifugo= * sub =febril= * adj * febril ???? * pt: adj febril * en: adj feverish (1. indicative of fever, febrile; 2. excited, restless) =febrilitate= * sub * febrilitate ???? * pt: n febrilidade * en: n feverishness (1. state of having a fever; 2. restlessness) =februario= * sub * februario ???? * pt: n Fevereiro * en: n February =fecal= * adj * fecal ???? * pt: adj fecal * en: adj fecal =fece= * sub * fece ???? * pt: n 1. fezes; 2. excremento * en: n 1. dregs; 2. excrement * ◊ fecula; fecal; feculente; defecar =fecula= * sub * fecula ???? * pt: n fécula * en: n starch, fecula * ◊ feculeria * feculacee ???? * pt: adj feculáceo/a =fecular= * v =feculente= * adj * feculente ???? * pt: adj feculento/a * en: adj feculent * ◊ feculentia =feculentia= * sub * feculentia ???? * pt: n feculência * en: n feculence =feculeria= * sub * feculeria (-ía) ???? * pt: n (estabelecimento onde se prepara ou vende fécula) * en: n starchworks =feculose= * adj =fecundabile= * adj * fecundabile ???? * pt: adj fecundável =fecundabilitate= * sub =fecundar= * v * fecundar ???? * pt: v fecundar * en: v to fecundate =fecundation= * sub * fecundation ???? * pt: n fecundação * en: n fecundation =fecundator= * sub * fecundator ???? * pt: n fecundador * en: n fecundator =fecunde= * adj * fecunde ???? * pt: adj fecunda, fértil * en: adj fecund, fertile * ◊ fecunditate; fecundar-fecundation, fecundator; infecunde-infecunditate =fecunditate= * sub * fecunditate ???? * pt: n fecundidade * en: n fecundity =fede= * adj * fede ???? * pt: adj feio/a * en: adj ugly, homely * ◊ feditate * feder- ???? * en: n in derivatives * ◊ federal;, federar =federal= * adj * federal ???? * pt: adj federal * en: adj federal ( * connected with or based upon federation) * ◊ federalismo; federalista =federalismo= * sub * federalismo ???? * pt: n federalismo * en: n federalism =federalista= * adj =federalista= * sub * federalista ???? * pt: n federalista * en: n federalist =federalistic= * adj =federar= * v * federar ???? * pt: v federar, confederar * en: v to federate * ◊ federation; federative; federate; confederar =federate= * adj * federate ???? * pt: adj federado/a * en: 1. pp of federar ; 2. adj federate =federation= * sub * federation ???? * pt: n federação * en: n federation (1. union of several states, etc., under a federal government; 2. as in * “federation of labor”) =federative= * adj * federative ???? * pt: adj federativo/a * en: adj federative =feditate= * sub * feditate ???? * pt: n feiura, fealdade * en: n ugliness, homeliness * fee (fée) ???? * pt: n fada (compare: fata); * conto de fees conto de fadas * en: n fairy, fay; * conto de fees fairy tale * ◊ feeria-feeric =fee {fee}= * sub =feedback= * sub =feeria= * sub * feeria (-ía) ???? * pt: n encanto * en: n 1. fairyland: * 2. Theat. fairy play, spectacular play =feeric= * adj * feeric ???? * pt: adj encantado/a * en: adj fairy, fairy-like =feldmarechal {sj}= * sub =feldspat= * sub =feldspatic= * adj =felibre= * sub =felice= * adj * felice ???? * pt: adj feliz * en: adj happy, fortunate * ◊ felicitate-felicitar; infelice-infelicitate =felicitar= * v * felicitar ???? * pt: v felicitar * en: v to congratulate, felicitate * ◊ felicitation =felicitate= * sub * felicitate ???? * pt: n 1. felicidade; 2. boa sorte, prosperidade * en: n 1. felicity, happiness; 2. good fortune, prosperity =felicitation= * sub * felicitation ???? * pt: n felicitação * en: n congratulation, felicitation =felides= * sub pl =felin= * adj =felinitate= * sub =felino= * sub =fellah= * sub =fellatio= * sub =felle= * sub =felon= * adj =felon= * sub =felonia= * sub * feltrar ???? * pt: v feltrar * en: v to felt (1. to make into felt; 2. to cover with felt) =feltrate= * adj =feltration= * sub =feltrero= * sub * feltrero ???? * pt: n (produtor ou vendedor de * feltro) * en: n feltmaker =feltro= * sub * feltro ???? * pt: n feltro * en: n felt (1. the material “felt”; 2. felt hat) * ◊ feltrero; feltrar =feluc©a= * sub =femic= * adj =femina= * sub * femina (fé-) ???? * pt: n 1. mulher; 2. fêmea * en: n 1. women; 2. female; * (cavallo, etc. ) femina female (horse, etc.) * ◊ feminismo; feminista; feminin-femininitate, feminino; feminisar, effeminar =feminin= * adj * feminin ???? * pt: adj feminino/a * en: adj I. feminine (1. womanly; 2. Gram.); II. female =femininitate= * sub * femininitate ???? * pt: n feminilidade * en: n femininity, womanliness =feminino= * sub * feminino ???? * pt: n Gram. feminino (género feminino) * en: n Gram. feminine ( * feminine gender); * le eterne feminino the eternal feminine =feminisar= * v * feminisar ???? * pt: v efeminizar * en: v to feminize ( * to render feminine) =feminisation= * sub =feminismo= * sub * feminismo ???? * pt: n feminismo * en: n feminism =feminista= * adj =feminista= * sub * feminista ???? * pt: n feminista * en: n feminist =feministic= * adj =femoral= * adj * femoral ???? * pt: adj Anat. femoral * en: adj Anat. femoral =femore= * sub * femore ???? * pt: n Anat. fémur, coxa * en: n thigh; thighbone; also: Anat. femur * ◊ femoral =fenar= * v * fenar ???? * pt: v (preparar o feno) * en: v to (make) hay =fenation= * sub * fenation ???? * pt: n (preparação do feno) * en: n haying, hay-making =fenator= * sub * -fender -fend-/-fens- ???? * en: v in compounds * ◊ defender; offender =fenestra= * sub * fenestra ???? * pt: n janela, fresta * en: n window * ◊ fenestrar-fenestrate; defenestrar-defenestration =fenestrar= * v * fenestrar ???? * pt: v (colocar janelas, frestas) * en: v to furnish with windows =fenestrate= * adj * fenestrate ???? * pt: adj Zool. fenestrado/a * en: 1. pp of fenestrar ; 2. adj Zool. fenestrate * fenestretta ???? * pt: n janelo, janelinha =fenil= * sub * fenil ???? * pt: n feneiro * en: n hayloft; storage room for hay =fennec= * sub =feno= * sub * feno ???? * pt: n feno * en: n hay; * febre del feno hay fever * ◊ fenil; fenuculo; fenar-fenation =fenuculo= * sub * fenuculo ???? * pt: n funcho * en: n fennel =fenugreco= * sub =fer= * adj * fer ???? * pt: adj 1. fero/a; 2. orgulhoso/a * en: adj 1. fierce (as in “a fierce animal”); 2. proud ( * feeling pride) * ◊ feritate; feroce =ferace= * adj =feracitate= * sub =Ferdinando= * sub n pr * Ferdinando ???? * pt: nprm Ferdinando, Fernando * en: nprm Ferdinand * -ferer -fer-/-lat- ???? * en: v in compounds * ◊ circumferer; conferer; deferer; differer; inferer; interferer; preferer; referer; transferer; legisfer- etc. =feretro= * sub * feretro (fé-) ???? * pt: n féretro * en: n bier =feria= * sub * feria ???? * pt: n 1. feira; 2. Ecles. feria; * ferias ferias * en: n 1. fair (as in “county fair”); 2. Eccl. feria; * ferias holidays; vacation * ◊ ferial; feriar =ferial= * adj * ferial ???? * pt: adj 1. ferial; 2. Ecles. * en: adj 1. vacation (as in “vacation time”); 2. Eccl. ferial =feriante= * sub =feriar= * v * feriar ???? * pt: v feriar, folgar * en: v to keep holiday, be on vacation =feriate= * sub =ferimento= * sub * ferimento ???? * pt: n ferimento * en: n (act of) smiting, wounding =ferir= * v * ferir ???? * pt: v ferir * en: v to hit, strike; also: to smite, wound, hurt * ◊ ferimento =ferita= * sub * ferita ???? * pt: n ferida =feritate= * sub * feritate ???? * pt: n 1. ferocidade; 2. altivez * en: n 1. fierceness, ferocity; 2. pride =ferma= * sub * ferma ???? * pt: n feitoria, fazenda * en: n farm, farmstead * ◊ fermero =fermata= * sub =fermentabile= * adj * fermentabile ???? * pt: adj fermentável * en: adj fermentable =fermentar= * v * fermentar ???? * pt: v fermentar * en: v to ferment (1. to be in a state of fermentation; 2. to cause to ferment) =fermentation= * sub * fermentation ???? * pt: n fermentação * en: n fermentation * fermentative ???? * pt: adj fermentativo/a * en: adj fermentative =fermentative= * adj =fermento= * sub * fermento ???? * pt: n fermento * en: n ferment ( * agent used in producing fermentation) * ◊ fermentar-fermentabile, fermentation, fermentative =fermero= * sub * fermero ???? * pt: n feitor, fazendeiro * en: n farmer =fermi= * sub =fermion= * sub =fermium= * sub * fermium ???? * pt: n Quim. férmio (Fm) =feroce= * adj * feroce ???? * pt: adj feroz * en: adj ferocious * ◊ ferocitate =ferocitate= * sub * ferocitate ???? * pt: n ferocidade * en: n ferocity =ferralia= * sub * ferralia ???? * pt: n ferralha * en: n scrap iron =ferraliero= * sub =ferramento= * sub * ferramento ???? * pt: n ferramento, ferramenta * en: n iron work =ferrar= * v * ferrar ???? * pt: v ferrar * en: v 1. to iron ( * to furnish or cover with iron; 2. to shoe (a horse, etc.) =ferrato= * sub * ferrato ???? * pt: n ferrado * en: n Chem. ferrate =ferrator= * sub * ferrator ???? * pt: n ferrador * en: n blacksmith, farrier =ferratura= * sub * ferratura ???? * pt: n ferradura * en: n (action of) shoeing (a horse) =ferredoxina= * sub =ferree= * adj * ferree ???? * pt: adj férreo/a * en: adj ferreous (1. pertaining to or containing iron; 2. like iron) =ferreria= * sub * ferreria (-ía) ???? * pt: n 1. ferraria; * 2. ferragem * en: n 1. smithy, blacksmith’s shop; 2. smithing, blacksmith’s work =ferrero= * sub * ferrero ???? * pt: n ferreiro * en: n blacksmith, farrier =ferric= * adj * ferric ???? * pt: adj férrico/a * en: adj ferric (1. containing iron; 2. Chem.) =ferricyanido= * sub =ferrifere= * adj * ferrifere ???? * pt: adj ferrífero/a * en: adj ferriferous =ferrite= * sub =ferritic= * adj =ferritina= * sub =ferro= * sub * ferro ???? * pt: n Quim. ferro (Fe) * en: n iron; * ferros Irons, chains; * ferro (de repassar) (flat)iron; * ferro fundite cast iron * ◊ ferralia; ferrato; ferrero; ferreria; ferrugine; ferree; ferric; ferrifere; ferrose; ferrar-ferramento, ferrator, ferratura, disferrar; ferrovia etc. =ferrochromo= * sub =ferrocyanido= * sub =ferrodoxina= * sub =ferroelectric= * adj =ferroelectricitate= * sub =ferroina= * sub =ferromagnetic= * adj =ferromagnetismo= * sub =ferromanganese= * sub =ferrophosphoro= * sub =ferroproteina= * sub =ferrose= * adj * ferrose ???? * pt: adj ferroso/a * en: adj Chem. ferrous =ferrosilicium= * sub =ferrotypia= * sub =ferrovia= * sub * ferrovia (-ía) ???? * pt: n caminho de ferro * en: n railway * ◊ ferroviari =ferroviari= * adj * ferroviari ???? * pt: adj ferroviário/a * en: adj railway =ferroviario= * sub =ferrugine= * sub * ferrugine ???? * pt: n ferrugem (1. oxido de ferro; 2. Agr.) * en: n rust (1. iron oxide; 2. Agr.) * ◊ ferruginose =ferruginose= * adj * ferruginose ???? * pt: adj ferruginoso/a * en: adj ferruginous (1. containing iron; 2. resembling iron rust in color); also: rusty =ferruginositate= * sub =ferry-boat= * sub * ferry-boat A ???? * pt: n ferry-boat A * en: n ferry, ferryboat =fertile= * adj * fertile ???? * pt: adj fértil * en: adj fertile (as in “fertile soil”) * ◊ fertilitate; fertilisar-fertilisante, fertilisabile, fertilisation; infertile-infertilitate =fertilisabile= * adj * fertilisabile ???? * pt: adj fertilizável * en: adj fertilizable =fertilisante= * adj =fertilisante= * sub * fertilisante¹ ???? * pt: adj fertilizante * en: 1. ppr of fertilisar ; 2. adj fertilizing * fertilisante² ???? * pt: n fertilizante * en: n fertilizer =fertilisar= * v * fertilisar ???? * pt: v fertilizar * en: v to fertilize ( * to render fertile) =fertilisation= * sub * fertilisation ???? * pt: n fertilização * en: n fertilization ( * act or process of rendering fertile) =fertilitate= * sub * fertilitate ???? * pt: n fertilidade * en: n fertility =ferula= * sub =fervente= * adj * fervente ???? * pt: adj/ppr fervente * en: I. ppr of ferver ; II. adj fervent (1. hot, flowing; 2. showing fervor) =ferventia= * sub * ferventia ???? * pt: n fervor, ardência * en: n fervency =ferver= * v * ferver ???? * pt: v ferver * en: v 1. to boil; to be boiling hot; 2. to be in a state of agitation, heat, fervor, etc. * ◊ fervide; fervente-ferventia; fervor; effervescer =fervide= * adj * fervide ???? * pt: adj férvido/a, fervente * en: adj fervid, fervent =fervor= * sub * fervor ???? * pt: n fervor (1. intenso calor; 2. intensa emoção) * en: n fervor (1. intense heat; 2. intense emotion); * con fervor fervently =fescennin= * adj =festa= * sub * festa ???? * pt: n festa * en: n festival, feast, fete, etc.; * facer festa a un persona to give someone a cordial reception * ◊ festino; festive-festvitate; festar; festear =festar= * v * festar ???? * pt: v 1. celebrar; * 2. festejar; 3. observar uma festividade * en: v 1. to celebrate, keep (a festival or feast day); 2. to feast, regale oneself; 3. to fete, honor (by festive observances) =festear= * v * festear ???? * pt: v festejar * en: v to feast ( * to entertain lavishly) =festeator= * sub =festinar= * v * festinar ???? * pt: v 1. celebrar; * 2. fazer festim * en: v 1. to feast, regale oneself; 2. to fete ( * to honor by festive observances) =festino= * sub * festino ???? * pt: n festim, banquete * en: n feast ( * entertainment, banquet) * ◊ festinar =festival= * sub * festival ???? * pt: n festival =festive= * adj * festive ???? * pt: adj festivo/a * en: adj festive =festivitate= * sub * festivitate ???? * pt: n festividade * en: n festivity ( * gaiety, merriment) =feston= * sub * feston ???? * pt: n grinalda, ramalhete * en: n festoon * ◊ festonar =festonar= * v * festonar ???? * pt: v ornar, engrinaldar * en: v to festoon =festuca= * sub =feta= * sub =fetal= * adj * fetal ???? * pt: adj fetal * en: adj fetal =fetar= * v * fetar ???? * en: v to bring forth young =fetation= * sub * fetation ???? * pt: n (período de crescimento do feto) * en: n fetation =fetiche= * sub * fetiche F ???? * pt: n fetiche F (feitiço) * en: n fetish, fetich * ◊ fetichismo; fetichista * fetichismo (-sh-) ???? * pt: n fetichismo, feiticismo * en: n fetishism =fetichismo {sj}= * sub * fetichista (-sh-) ???? * pt: n fetichista, feiticista * en: n fetishist =fetichista {sj}= * adj =fetichista {sj}= * sub =fetichistic {sj}= * adj =feticida= * adj =feticida= * sub * feticida ???? * pt: n feticida * en: n killer of a fetus =feticidio= * sub * feticidio ???? * pt: n feticidio, aborto * en: n feticide, (criminal) abortion =fetide= * adj * fetide ???? * pt: n fétido =fetidessa= * sub * fetidessa ???? * pt: n fetidez, fedor =fetiditate= * sub =feto= * sub * feto ???? * pt: n fetus * en: n fetus * ◊ fetal; fetar-fetation-superfetation; feticida etc.; feticidio etc. =fetor= * sub * fetor ???? * pt: n fedor =feudal= * adj * feudal ???? * pt: adj feudal * en: adj feudal (1. pertaining to a fief; 2. pertaining to the feudal system) =feudalisar= * v * feudalisar ???? * pt: v feudalizar * en: v to feudalize =feudalisation= * sub =feudalismo= * sub * feudalismo ???? * pt: n feudalismo * en: n feudalism =feudalista= * sub * feudalista ???? * pt: n feudalista * en: n feudalist =feudalitate= * sub * feudalitate ???? * pt: n feudalidade * en: n feudality ( * quality or state of being feudal) =feudatario= * sub * feudatario ???? * pt: n feudatário * en: n feudatory ( * one holding lands by feudal tenure) =feudista= * sub =feudo= * sub * feudo ???? * pt: n feudo * en: n fief, feudal estate * ◊ feudal-feudalismo, feudalista, feudalitate, feudalisar; feudatario; infeudar-infeudation =feuilleton= * sub =Fez= * sub n pr * Fez ???? * pt: npr Fez (cidade de Marrocos) * en: npr Fez; * fez fez